<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do something to entertain you for longer by basinnit_ani (basinnit)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330411">do something to entertain you for longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit_ani'>basinnit_ani (basinnit)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days of writing challenge [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Sakusa, Fantasy AU, Gore, Hunter Bokuto, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Sex, No Volleyball, demon akaashi, hunter Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit_ani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I get bored with you once, I will just kill you.” Akaashi told him once, placing one leg on another, leaning back and watching Koutarou carefully.</p><p>“If you get bored with me, I will just do something to make you entertained for longer.” Koutarou replied like it was nothing, focusing on dressing himself after the night.</p><p>“How long can you go on like that, Koutarou?” The demon asked, standing up from the chair and walking to Bokuto, stopping in front of him and leaning against his body, both of them visible in the mirror Bokuto was looking into. </p><p>He met Akaashi’s eyes in the mirror, circling his arms around the demon’s waist.</p><p>“As long as it’s necessary.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days of writing challenge [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do something to entertain you for longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*slides in*</p><p>hello, today i present you a small, REALLY SHORT piece about demon Akaashi and demon Sakusa, although sakuatsu is only mentioned in like, one scene here, I enjoy the idea of both Akaashi and Sakusa, usually calm and quiet, being a little more playful, dangerous and so fucking beautiful.</p><p>Sakusa is kinda, just kinda flirting with Bokuto in one scene here, but it's only to piss both Atsumu and Akaashi off, so don't worry.</p><p>The piece of short to the point I would love to write more about it, yet leaving it like that was fun and I enjoyed the ending way too much, so I'm leaving it in that point. Maybe one day...</p><p>Anyways, enjoy it, feel free to leave a comment with your opinion, and if you liked it consider leaving me some kudos, it makes my heart go wHOOSh.</p><p>tori &lt;3</p><p>day 021: lurk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>There is always something in the darkness. Something dangerous, growling, and snarling its teeth at everything disturbing its peace. Darkness was deadly, and as his mother told him, playing with the dark always ended with death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe young Koutarou would care about his mother’s words. Adult Koutarou was somehow addicted to danger, attracting every piece of bad news in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Koutarou would probably have a stroke knowing adult Koutarou had a demon on a leash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore the mark on his hand like a reminder for people searching for trouble, that he wasn’t working alone. The creature walking behind him in a human body dressed in black from head to toe, had his eyes focused on Koutarou only, moving them only when the silver-haired male was in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need me?” The demon asked before they signed the deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be a hunter.” Koutarou replied, eyes not leaving the terrifying creature sitting in the dark in front of him.  The demon smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Specify your wish or I will take your soul two days after I help you become the most ordinary hunter in the world.” The demon stood up, slowly walking out of the dark. As his body felt the light, he started turning, and soon in front of Koutarou stood a human, male body with glowing, red eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The greatest hunter in the world.” Koutarou mumbled, focusing his golden eyes on the human face, not the porcelain skin of his naked body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can be fun. Signing the contract might be painful.” The demon added, moving slowly around Koutarou, studying him carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon in his human form was absolutely stunning, Koutarou soon realized. He looked gentle and soft had a honey-like voice. At first, it was annoying, yet two years later, with Koutarou finally being the hunter and traveling around Japan, killing blood-lusted creatures with Akaashi Keiji, the demon he had a contract with, right behind him, he grew used to how beautiful Akaashi was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t just Akaashi. Two years as a hunter were enough for Bokuto Koutarou to get to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>people. He sometimes worked with a man named Kuroo. They were kinda close, to the point Bokuto knew Kuroo achieved everything on his own with hard work and practice. He stumbled across a guy named Tendou a couple of times, who was more like a demon himself, working with another human named Ushijima. He knew a hunter named Iwaizumi, with a demon called Oikawa Tooru, who was just as beautiful as Akaashi was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung out with a man named Miya Atsumu because he also had a demon called Sakusa. Somehow, Sakusa and Akaashi were close to each other, and Koutarou liked to see Akaashi at ease, ranting with Sakusa about how stupid humans were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was nice to talk with. Allowed Koutarou to set himself at ease, forget about how tired he was sometimes, how much blood he saw in front of his eyes and how many times he scrubbed himself twice because he felt the odor of blood and meat on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi Keiji looked gentle and moved with incredible grace that always amazed Koutarou. The killing came easy for the demon with that beautiful smile blossoming on his lips. Blood dripping down his claws, straining his clothes and pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koutarou, I’m bored.” Akaashi whined sometimes, tossing himself on the bed in the middle of the night, restless for long and long hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do Sakusa get like that too?” Bokuto asked Atsumu one time, shivering slightly at the grin on Miya’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya Atsumu raised his shirt, showing Bokuto the claw marks on his body along with a lot of bites on his skin. It looked like Sakusa tried to eat him or something, yet Bokuto knew better than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re demons, Koutarou.” Sakusa said, appearing behind his back, clawed fingers sliding down his shoulders and onto his stomach, as Atsumu’s demon placed his chin on Bokuto’s shoulder, whispering into his ear. “We like to get naughty. Miya here is kinda… not my type, I prefer people like you, Koutarou…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave the poor human alone, Kiyo. He’s so sweetly innocent.” Akaashi laughed, eyes sending daggers towards every piece of Koutarou’s body Sakusa touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s innocent? With that body of his?” Sakusa asked surprised, eyeing Bokuto one more time before bitting down on his bottom lip. “Oh shit, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you forgetting that I’m still here, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked, gripping his glass tightly. Sakusa smiled playfully before bending next to his human and whispering something Koutarou couldn’t hear into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi was beautiful and restless, his body relaxing only when Koutarou let him loose, leaning against the close wall or tree, watching as Akaashi moved towards his prey with an intense focus and clawed fingers, twitching from the want to rip something to pieces. It was weird to see Akaashi like that. Usually calm and collected, ran by hunger reminded Koutarou that the human body in front of him was only a vessel holding a demon inside of it. He never closed his eyes or turned his face away at the gore images in front of him that left him restless the night after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can handle pain, he once said. The pain while signing the pact was horrible, a burning flesh on his hand with the mark appearing right there. It felt like something was eating him from the inside, and he felt the same pain each time Keiji Akaashi killed someone, a twisted grin on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I get bored with you once, I will just kill you.” Akaashi told him once, placing one leg on another, leaning back and watching Koutarou carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you get bored with me, I will just do something to make you entertained for longer.” Koutarou replied like it was nothing, focusing on dressing himself after the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long can you go on like that, Koutarou?” The demon asked, standing up from the chair and walking to Bokuto, stopping in front of him and leaning against his body, both of them visible in the mirror Bokuto was looking into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met Akaashi’s eyes in the mirror, circling his arms around the demon’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as it’s necessary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi grinned, turning his face to the side and kissing the corner of his lips, a silent reminder of their pact. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>